hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2038 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2038 Atlantic hurricane season was a well-above average season that had unusually high activity in the basin for -AMO due to a Modoki El Nino. The season featured 19 depressions, 18 named storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. The season was most notable for Hurricane Juno and Hurricane Omar, which hit South Carolina and Florida respectively. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Arthur Hurricane Arthur was the first named storm of the 2038 season in Early August, becoming a major hurricane off the East Coast and impacting Nova Scotia as a Category 1. A depression formed north of Puerto Rico on August 2, becoming the first named storm of the season the following day as it strengthened to tropical storm strength. Arthur continued northwest, sparking fears of a landfall on the East Coast after strengthening to a hurricane early in the morning on August 5. Arthur underwent rapid intensification starting that afternoon, and by the afternoon of August 6, Arthur had attained Category 3 status. Arthur then turned sharply northeast before peaking at 120 mph the morning of August 7 as it accelerated northeast, sparing the mid-Atlantic of a hurricane landfall. Arthur rapidly weakened as it raced northeast, making landfall in Nova Scotia as a 80-mph Category 1 hours before becoming extratropical on August 9. Arthur caused heavy surf in the mid-Atlantic, causing rip currents along the coast from Georgia to Maryland. The rip currents caused 17 deaths in these states; the unusually high death toll was reported by officials to be likely due to swimmers being caught off guard by the quiet start to the season. Winds gusting to 104 miles were also reported along the Outer Banks during Arthur's closest approach, causing 7 additional deaths. An additional 2 deaths were caused in Nova Scotia due to falling trees that had been downed by winds gusting to 95 mph. Approximately 80,000 people lost power during Arthur. In total, Arthur caused 26 deaths and $600 million in damage. Despite this, the name was not retired. . Hurricane Bertha Hurricane Bertha was a moderate Cape Verde hurricane that grazed the Windward Islands, Dominica and Puerto Rico in August. A tropical wave formed into a depression in the MDR on August 5, becoming a storm that night. Bertha proceeded to rapidly intensify into the hurricane the following evening. Bertha continued to intensify, peaking at 105 mph the evening of August 7, developing a roughly defined eye. The following day, Bertha encountered wind shear, weakening back to a Category 1 as it skirted the Windward Islands. On August 9, Bertha weakened to a tropical storm, turning sharply north, passing right between Dominica and Puerto Rico that night. Bertha became extratropical the afternoon of August 10. Bertha had moderate impacts in the Windward Islands, causing winds gusting to 120 mph in the islands that it passed closest to. Across the islands, Bertha caused 11 deaths and $220 million in damage. During its passage between Dominica and Puerto Rico, Bertha caused wind gusts of up to 80 mph locally, with a 75 mph gust reported in Santo Domingo. A total of 8 people died in Dominica, with 4 more deaths in Puerto Rico. Damages totaled to $150 million in damage across the two islands. In total, Bertha caused 23 deaths and $370 million in damage. The name was not retired. . Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Cristobal was a high-end tropical storm that raked the Carolina Coast in August. A depression formed on August 13, drawing moisture from the remnants of Bertha to strengthen into Cristobal the following day. Cristobal suddenly deepened rapidly to peak at 70 mph shortly before landfall the afternoon of August 15. Cristobal skimmed across the coast of South Carolina, accelerating northeast as it began extratropical transition that evening. Cristobal became extratropical late in the morning of August 16. Cristobal caused minor impacts in the Carolinas, with winds gusting to 85 mph at landfall knocking out power to 60,000 along the East Coast. 3 fatalities were reported from accidents in the US, 2 of them being from rip currents. In total, Cristobal caused 3 deaths and $50 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Daphne Tropical Storm Daphne was a moderate August tropical storm that remained at sea as it travelled through the tropical Atlantic. A tropical wave formed into a depression on the afternoon of August 17, strengthening into a tropical storm early in the morning on August 19 and receiving the name Daphne. Strengthening as it moved northwest, Daphne recurved and accelerated north-northeast on August 20, becoming extratropical the following day after peaking at 60 mph. Daphne did not cause any impacts on land, aside from higher-than-usual surf. Due to not hitting land, Daphne caused no deaths or damage. . Hurricane Edison Hurricane Edison was a powerful Category 4 Cape Verde storm that threatened to make landfall in the Carolinas in August before turning sharply out to sea instead. Edison formed as a Cape Verde storm, becoming a depression in the MDR on August 19. The depression then strengthened into Tropical Storm Edison on August 20, and then went through a phase of rapid intensification. By the afternoon of August 21, Edison had attained hurricane status, becoming a major hurricane during the early morning hours of August 23. Edison peaked at Category 4 with 130 mph winds during the following morning before undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle, weakening it back to a Category 3. Edison maintained that strength until August 26, when it began to slow its forward motion toward the Outer Banks and sharply turned eastward over the next two days. Edison further wakened to a Category 1 on August 29, accelerated northeast, and became a hurricane force extratropical cyclone on August 30. Edison caused rip currents along the Atlantic Seaboard, with rough surf prompting hundreds of water rescues. Minor costal damage was reported from high surf. . . . . . . In total, Edison caused 7 deaths and $20 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Frieda Tropical Storm Frieda was a moderate tropical storm that passed over Jamaica and Cuba in late August. . . . . . . . In total, Frieda caused 3 deaths and $40 million in damage. Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven was a weak system that wandered through the Gulf Stream in early September. . . . . . . . Seven did not cause any deaths or damage. Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Gonzalo was a minimal hurricane that struck Haiti in September, causing moderate impacts in the country. . . . . . . In total, Gonzalo caused 28 deaths and $700 million in damage. Despite the damage, the name was not retired. Tropical Storm Hanna Tropical Storm Hanna was a moderate tropical storm that passed through the tropical Atlantic in September. . . . . . . Hanna did not cause any deaths or damage. Tropical Storm Irwin Tropical Storm Irwin was a strong tropical storm that struck Panama City, Florida at its peak, causing minor damage there. . . . . . . In total, Irwin caused 8 deaths and $150 million in damage. Hurricane Juno Hurricane Juno was a powerful and destructive hurricane that tied with Hugo for the strongest hurricane to hit South Carolina, after making landfall there with 140 mph winds. . . . .. . . In total, Janine caused 38 deaths and $14.5 billion in damage. Due to its impacts on the eastern US, particularly South Carolina, Juno was retired in spring 2039 and replaced by Janine for the 2044 season. Tropical Storm Kenny Tropical Storm Kenny was a MDR storm in September that curved unusually far south and made landfall in Venezuela. . . . . . . . Hurricane Laura Hurricane Laura was a moderate but costly and deadly hurricane that struck parts of Central America and Texas in September. . . . . . . Due to its impacts on Central America and Texas, Laura was retired in spring 2039 and replaced by Lola for the 2044 season. Hurricane Marco Hurricane Marco was a small but powerful Category 3 that struck Mexico in early October. . . . . . . Hurricane Natasha Hurricane Natasha was a moderate hurricane which struck Texas in October. . . . . . . Hurricane Omar Hurricane Omar was the final major hurricane of the season, striking Miami at its peak intensity and leaving significant damage and deaths. . . . . . . Due to its impacts on Haiti and Florida, Omar was retired in spring 2039 and replaced by Orrin for the 2044 season. Hurricane Paulette Hurricane Paulette was a small and weak hurricane that formed in the tropical Atlantic in late October, becoming extratropical without affecting land. . . . . . . . Hurricane Rene Hurricane Rene was a weak but rather large hurricane that struck Cuba and Florida in late October. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Sally Tropical Storm Sally was a weak storm that hit Jamaica in late October, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . Category:LckyTUBA Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Above-average seasons Category:Modoki Nino